1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains in general to a method of forming an inductor in an integrated circuit and, more particularly, to a method of forming an inductor substantially recessed in the substrate of the integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coupling or interference between devices in an integrated circuit poses a great concern as the size of the circuit is scaled down. In high frequency technology applications such as in telecommunications, inductors are used to reduce coupling among devices. However, the advantage gained by forming an inductor in an integrated circuit is often offset by the disadvantages associated with the manufacturing process to form the inductor. Specifically, the layered formation of an inductor coil in the manufacturing process requires the repeated use of chemical mechanical polishing ("CMP"), an inherently "dirty" process in semiconductor parlance.